


Drip of Love

by jaemflirt



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemflirt/pseuds/jaemflirt
Summary: Renjun is sick and Donghyuck take care of him.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Drip of Love

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii!! this is my first fanfic here on ao3 (pls i think a lot about posting this fanfic or not fshdgd) and english isn't my first language so there are might some mistakes :(( i hope you enjoy this!

"God.. Huang, you look so fucking pale"

Donghyuck is always wrong in things but this time he is right. Huang Renjun looks so pale. Renjun hates looking weak so he tries his best to stay up and denying the fact that he is actually very sick that time.

"You are just blind. I'm not that pale what the heck", Renjun says between sniffles. His eyes are stick to the maths questions on the paper that he already repeat for like only god knows how many times. Donghyuck looks at him from top to bottom, scoffing at the older's stupidity (not in academic of course).

"Are you kidding me? You look like you will pass up in any second and i am sure that is never goo- oH fuck Huang! You are bleeding!"

A drip of blood from his nose drop to his maths book. Renjun dumbfoundly stares at the blood before Donghyuck push his face to face the ceiling.

"Stay like that for a moment. The blood will stop coming out. Let me just clean up your mess real quick hm?"

Renjun chuckles and he hear some ruffling noises next to him.

"You know this kind of thing huh Donghyuck?"

"When I say I am stupid, I am not that stupid Huang", Donghyuck says as he wipe the blood from Renjun nose and after that shoving a neatly small rolled tissue in his nose.

"You should go to the school clinic now if you still want to breathe the same air tomorrow"

"I am fine. this happened all the time, it's okay"

"What..? Happened all the time is definitely not okay Huang. So now..", Donghyuck immediately take the pen Renjun is holding and keep all his item under the desk. Renjun just watch him without any word.

"You should rest. You look like a fucking zombie in this state and I don't want to see you in worser state as it might makes you look more creepy"

"I am fine though..", he protest. Donghyuck shakes his head continuosly.

"You are not so please, take a rest. I will go and look for anything you can eat. Pay me later though"

Donghyuck gets out from the class for snack, shouting a 'take a rest' words one last time. The older just shake his head slowly.

Surprisingly it takes more time then Renjun expect it to be. Donghyuck hasn't come back to class and it's already 10 minutes since he is away. Renjun slowly get sleepy at waiting Donghyuck to arrive. it only takes him two minutes before he finally knock out on his desk, sleeping like he never get a rest before. Donghyuck arrives five minutes later with chocolate bread and strawberry milk in his hand.

"Sorry i am late. Jeno made me do something stupid for his crush and it took a lot more time than i- ...um ..Huang?"

Donghyuck looks closer at the older and find out that Renjun is sleeping soundly on his seat. He smiles at the sight.

"Did i make you wait?", he asks the boy which is he knows he won't get a response. His eyes couldn't leave the sight of renjun sleeping on his arm with rolled tissue shoving his nose. he looks somehow.. _cute?_

There are strands of hair covering Renjun's eyes and Donghyuck's hand has never feel so itchy to just fix the older's hair. His heart thump slowly but loudly as the reaction of his thought. His hand finally reaching out and fix the older's hair gently after so many thoughts wether he should do it or not.

It makes him smile, knowing that renjun does not react harshly to his affection this time. Renjun has always push him away when he try to show affection and doing such thing to renjun without getting shove away right now feels so wrong but so right. He doesn't want this moment to end.

"Idiot. Stop pushing yourself into study. You made me worry all day today"

Donghyuck pouts as he take his jacket under his desk to cover the older's shivering body. Renjun relaxing at the warmth spread around his body making the younger smile. Donghyuck starts to put his head on his folded arm on the table, facing sleepy Renjun. He smiles as his hand playing with the other's shirt sleeve.

"Huang, do you know how cute you are? It makes me want to call you by pet names,, like _baby?_ You are seriously a baby to me. I wish I can call you that one day. Renjun.. I want to take you on a date and hold your hand and call you mine.. ugh. I want to do everything with you. Why is it so hard to make you notice me?"

Donghyuck notices the older's hand hang loosely by the table. He intertwine their hand almost immediately without any second thought. Renjun's hand is so small. So small that is fits Donghyuck's perfectly. He also doesn't lose his chance to tracing over Renjun's birth mark on his hand gently. It doesn't take so much time for Donghyuck to finally dozing off next to Renjun while holding the small hand in his, dreaming of whatever is coming into his mind (probably about Renjun again).


End file.
